


The Conflict is Internal

by Valonia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Underage - Freeform, dubcon, dubcon themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valonia/pseuds/Valonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wants his pack to stay together and safe from outside threats. The problem is, he's not very good at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conflict is Internal

**Author's Note:**

> Contains some dubcon/dubcon themes. Unbetaed. Concrit and beta offers welcome.

Anyone could see that Isaac was touch-starved; Derek wasn't blind to it. Isaac alternated between drifting close to his pack members and pulling himself away from them. If Derek happened to find a situation where he could let Isaac touch and be touched, he would set it up, for the good of his pack. And if that situation was a king-sized mattress that already rested on the floor of a drafty, burned out house, so be it. 

Lying together with his pack brought back memories for Derek. His family had been demonstrative with their affection, and it wasn't unusual for Derek to snuggle into a bed full of family and other pack members, especially when he was small. As he'd grown older, though, Derek had pushed his pack away. He wanted to explore the world on his own, had wanted things that his pack wasn't ready to give him. 

Isaac was curled with his back to Derek, with Boyd's strong arms wrapped around him from the other side. Erica was cuddled up against Derek's back. This kind of sleeping arrangement had become _de rigeur_ shortly after the members of his pack had turned. The bed to sleep in several nights a week was all that seemed to be required for Erica and Boyd, who still had families to return home to. Isaac was alone since his father's death. He never asked for anything, but Derek gave him food and money whenever possible, and what seemed to be a permanent place in Derek's bed.

Derek inhaled deeply through his nose, reveling in the scent of his pack. The scent was deeper when they were all together. He sniffed against Isaac's neck, taking in the heady tones of humanity mingled with the darker edges of their wolves. He grasped Isaac more tightly, only to smell Isaac's scent begin to shift. Derek inhaled more deeply, and found the scent changed again, this time radically. The scent of Isaac's wolf was being overpowered by the stink of terror. 

“Isaac!” Derek tightened his arms, hearing the race of Isaac's heartbeat beneath him. “Isaac, it's fine, you're fine. Relax.” That seemed to be enough of a command that Isaac's body worked to follow Derek's order, and his panic scent faded enough that Derek could identify the notes underneath. Isaac smelled of himself, of pack, and more distinctly, of arousal. 

“Isaac,” Derek spoke into his ear. “You never have anything to fear from your pack.” He ran a hand down to Isaac's tight belly to slip beneath his shirt. “Do you want this?” Derek asked him gently.

Isaac said nothing, only nodded his head slightly, the scent of his fear still coursing through the air. Derek ran his hand lower to slowly stroke against Isaac's denim-clad erection. As if on command, Erica and Boyd pulled away slightly to give Derek room to maneuver. Derek pulled himself up so he was raised over Isaac, and Erica and Boyd together gently turned Isaac onto his back. 

Derek held his face directly above Isaac's, just close enough to brush his lips with Isaac's. “Anything you need, your pack will give you if we can,” he said, his voice sounding deep and serious to his own ears. “You have nothing to fear from your pack.” He moved himself forward to kiss Isaac deeply, noting in satisfaction Boyd and Erica's movements to stroke Isaac's arms and chest. “Your pack can give you this.”

Isaac gasped as Boyd tugged at his shirt, revealing a pale stripe of skin above his jeans. Derek moved down to taste Isaac's skin, and helped his pack to remove the shirt entirely. Once Isaac was freed of his shirt, Boyd leaned to kiss him, while Erica used her fingers and mouth to tease at Isaac's nipples. That left Derek free to pursue another target. He continued to lick and suck down Isaac's belly as he popped the button of Isaac's jeans and slowly dragged down the zipper. Isaac's erection was easily visible through the damp cotton of his underwear, and Derek licked once through the salt-tinged cloth. Isaac gasped again, and Derek ran calming hands up and down his sides. 

“This is for you, Isaac,” he rumbled, and noted that the fear-scent had faded noticeably. Isaac's heart was still racing, but not from fear. He lowered Isaac's underpants and freed his cock. Isaac was leaking steadily, and Derek licked at the tip of his cock. He heard a low groan come out of Isaac as if it was torn from him. Derek looked up to see his other pack members had freed themselves of their clothes. Erica was nibbling at Isaac's earlobes. Boyd was alternating between kissing Isaac's mouth, neck, and chest. 

Derek was still fully clothed. His erection ached against the restriction of his jeans. He took Isaac's cock into his mouth once again and tugged Isaac's pants and underwear down and off. He stroked Isaac's thighs as he worked his cock and hummed contentedly at the noises Isaac made. Isaac was close, Derek could feel it—could smell it, but he was holding himself back. Boyd and Erica had each taken over half of Isaac's body, stroking him with their hands and laving his nipples. Erica and Boyd's scents displayed their arousal along with his and Isaac's. They made a beautiful picture to Derek's eyes. His pack, moving together with pleasure. He would be sure to give each of them their pleasure tonight. He could fulfill their needs.

Derek dipped down to nuzzle at Isaac's sac, exploring the delicate flesh with his tongue. He drifted his tongue up to Isaac's shaft and engulfed him. He grasped Isaac's cock firmly in one hand. He pulled his mouth off of Isaac's cock. He could still feel Isaac holding himself back. 

“Isaac,” Derek commanded, “Come.”

Moaning, Isaac did as he was ordered, spilling droplets of come on Derek's mouth and chin, as well as on his own belly. Derek joined Erica and Boyd in licking up the heated fluid. Together, they chased the beads of come until Isaac was clean. 

Isaac lay panting, a dazed expression on his face. Derek moved up to kiss him once again. “Anything that I can give you,” he promised. “Anything your pack can give you, it's yours.” 

Derek moved to lie beside Isaac, and watched as Erica and Boyd took their pleasure from each other, and from him. Erica rode Derek's hard cock, then Boyd's, switching back and forth for some time, until all three were spent. Derek nuzzled at Isaac's cheek and spooned him, grasping down between his legs. Isaac was still soft, but Derek stroked him gently. Each of his pack members moved close for a kiss from their Alpha, which he gave willingly. They all settled down to sleep, in slightly different configurations than they had been at the beginning of the night. His pack was strong. They would not be divided.

***

Stiles' eyes flew open, his heart pounding. Beside him on the bed lay Isaac, who blinked at him sleepily.

“Uh, hey... man,” If Stiles' brain was capable of flailing, it was certainly doing it now. “Whatcha doing, there, buddy?”

“Sleeping?” Isaac suggested muzzily, sounding confused. 

“Right, sure. In my bed, though?” Stiles looked around him to confirm his surroundings. Yep, he was in his same old bed, in his same old room, in the same house where he slept. Alone. Every night. Stiles watched as Isaac's eyebrows drew together. 

“You're pack.” From Isaac's expression, he seemed to think that explained everything perfectly.

“You know I'm not a werewolf, right? Distinct lack of... wolfy things, on me,” Stiles offered feebly. He grabbed his phone. _Found: lost puppy_ , he texted Derek. _Please retrieve_.

“Packs have human members, too,” Isaac told him, frustration trickling into his voice. “You should know that, considering you're part of our pack.”

“Okay, fine, if I'm in the pack, how does that explain you sleeping in my bed?” Stiles' voice pitched higher. 

“Derek was out. Erica and Boyd were with their families.” Isaac looked at Stiles, his eyes dark and intent. “I don't like sleeping alone.”

“I--” Stiles' heart twinged a little at that last part. After all the poor kid had been through in his life, maybe creepy bed-hopping could be given a pass. Maybe creeping about in Stiles' bedroom came with being a wolf, like the claws and glowing eyes. That would actually explain a few things. “Just, I don't know, maybe ask first? I'd rather not have my dad wondering if I've finally snapped and started talking to myself...” Stiles trailed off. Isaac's breath had quickened at the mention of Stiles' father. He shrank back into the bed.

“It's okay, my dad's working.” Stiles sat on the bed and reached out to pat Isaac's shoulder gently. He expected Isaac to shrink away from his touch, but he leaned into it instead. “And you know, my dad's pretty cool, he wouldn't do anything bad if he found out you were here. I mean, he'd have some questions...” Stiles found himself pressed flat on his back, Isaac leaning above him. “Um,” he managed, before Isaac leaned down to kiss him. 

“Isaac!” The snarl came from Stiles' window. Oh, God, Derek was here, in his room. That was a good thing in this case, Stiles reminded himself. 

Isaac had leaped up at Derek's growl of his name, but he glared at Derek defiantly. “You said I could have anything I wanted.”

“Anything I can give you,” Derek answered, sounding pained. “I can't give you Stiles.”

“He's pack!” Isaac's voice deepened as his claws began to grow.

“He still gets to choose. Go get ready for school.” Derek's tone offered no leeway, and Isaac jumped out the window with an angry backward glance. 

Stiles climbed off of the bed. “Are you going to explain why Isaac slept in my bed and then tried to make out with me?”

“Stiles.” Derek responded, as if that was an answer. Stiles was honestly getting tired of reticent werewolves in his bedroom. He could have slept for a good half hour more if not for this.

“I'm thinking we need to talk about this whole pack thing,” Stiles tried.

“With wolves, it's more straightforward.” Derek was avoiding Stiles' eyes, although the fact that he was even responding was a step in the right direction. “Either you're bitten by the alpha, and you join the pack that way, or you choose to join, like Scott. For humans, it's a little different.”

“But I get to choose. You just said, I get to choose, right?” 

Derek sighed. “I started thinking of you as pack a while ago. That affected how I treat you. The pack members respond to my actions and treat you as pack.” He looked at Stiles, back stiffening. “You can choose to reject the pack at any time. But, Stiles, I can protect you better if you're pack.”

Stiles couldn't help but laugh. “Protect me? You and Erica slamming me into walls, kanima attacks, awesome protection I'm getting so far.” Derek had also seemed to leave out some key details. “And if I'm pack, what, Isaac can molest me whenever he wants?”

“No.” Derek avoided Stiles' eyes again. “Isaac... misunderstood something. I'll talk to him.”

“He misunderstood _what_?” Stiles asked. “Really, I can't even...” A thought jumped into his mind. “Oh, God, please tell me Scott isn't involved in your wolfy orgy pits or whatever.”

“Stiles,” Derek said again, sounding strangled. “There isn't a pit. And no Scott.”

“But the orgy part--” Stiles' brain treated him to a full-color image of that, Derek, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, _writhing_... “Seriously? That seemed like a good idea to you? I mean, sex, sure, always seems like a good idea, but seriously?”

Derek shifted from foot to foot. “Isaac needed us.”

“Oh, really? He told you he wanted that?” Stiles held up a hand as Derek moved to speak. “You know what Isaac's dad was like. Do you really think he knows it's okay to say no to you? Actually, _can_ he say no to you? Can Boyd? Can Erica?”

Derek's mouth was pursed. “It's hard for them to disobey a direct order, but it's not impossible. And this wasn't that. I asked if he wanted it. I told him he had nothing to fear from us. If that's what he needs, he doesn't have to go outside the pack for it. This thing with Scott and Allison... going outside the pack, it's dangerous.”

“And climbing into the sheriff's son's bed while he's sleeping _isn't_ dangerous?” Stiles asked pointedly. “Maybe you should lay things out a little more clearly next time you try to bond with your pack. And if I'm pack, can _I_ say no to you?”

“Stiles, you say no to me all the time,” Derek moved to the window. “I don't see that changing.”

Stiles sighed as Derek left through the window. Maybe the Argents had the right idea. Grow a little wolfsbane, keep some firearms around, that would have to cut down on werewolves molesting you in your bedroom. 

***

School was weird. Of course, school was always pretty weird, triply so since the whole wolf thing had started, but it was especially weird when Erica did things like hang out by his locker and offer to carry his books.

“You got me in trouble, you know,” she had told him in that purring voice. “Derek didn't like me being rough with you.”

“Okay?” Stiles began, wondering if this was going to go in a more violent direction or not. 

“So you can tell Derek that I apologized.” Erica dumped Stiles' books back into his arms. 

“Uh, I accept?” Stiles called after her retreating form. 

Later, it occurred to Stiles that he could spend a lot less time in the boys' locker room if he quit lacrosse. It's not like he ever got to play anyway. Then he could avoid situations like this one, where Isaac shuffled over to him, still suited in his lacrosse gear. 

“I'm sorry,” Isaac said sullenly. “I should have asked permission.”

“Right, permission is good, totally, we're cool.” Stiles nodded frantically, not wanting this conversation to get more detailed in front of the other guys. 

“You should come over to Derek's tonight,” Isaac told him, staring coolly. 

“Sure, right, I'll see if I can make it,” Stiles tried to brush him off, but of course Scott overheard. 

“Is something going on? We need to go to Derek's tonight?” Scott looked between Isaac and Stiles. 

“I think maybe this is a me-thing, not an us-thing, or something--” Stiles gestured frantically.

“It's a pack thing,” Isaac said, smirking. “You should both come.”

***

Derek was not having a good day. Any day that started with him metaphorically pulling Isaac off of Stiles and then having an increasingly uncomfortable conversation was already bad enough without adding serious talks to each of his pack members about consent and their treatment of other members of the pack. He was already exhausted by the time they all went off to school. 

Unfortunately, his pack being comprised entirely of teenagers also gave Derek way too much time on his hands during the day, time that he occasionally spent sleeping, but mostly spent thinking about the various things he'd screwed up in his short time as Alpha. It had never seemed like any of the past Alphas in Derek's life had made so many mistakes, or even had to think about any of their decisions. They just gave orders and everything worked out fine. And he had time to think about Stiles. Stiles, with Isaac pressing down on him, Stiles lying in bed, Stiles' eyes flashing as he told Derek off.

By the time his pack made it home, Derek was about ready to snap. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all arrived at the same time. Erica usually arrived to the house first when Isaac had practice and Boyd worked. The plain brown shopping bag in her hand explained her delay. 

Stiles and Scott came next, making twice as much noise as the other three pack members had made as they made their way into the house. Derek could hear Stiles' chattering growing louder and louder until all five members of his pack stood looking at him. 

“What's going on?” Scott asked. “Is there a new threat?”

“No, it's not... nothing's wrong. Nothing new, anyway.” Derek shook his head. How had the other Alphas handled situations like this? Derek couldn't remember anything like this from his childhood. “Just, you are all in my pack. I want to make that clear.”

Scott stared at Derek, while Stiles made a gesture with his head, as if urging Derek to continue. 

“As pack, you should all treat each other well. And I should treat you well.” He sighed. “So if I don't, you should say something. If you're unhappy, or if you think something should be different, I'll listen.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Boyd asked. 

“I just want to be clear. You're my pack, and we should be able to act as a unit. You can make your own choices, but I want to know if you have questions about my orders. Or... my actions.”

“He wants to make sure that the werewolf orgies aren't freaking anyone out,” Stiles translated, rolling his eyes. 

“What?!” Scott looked at each of them. “Werewolf orgies? Stiles, are you kidding?”

“It's not,” Derek grimaced. “It's not like that. If you want to sleep with me, or have sex with me, anyone in the pack can do that. But you don't have to if you don't want to.” He took a deep breath. “And if you want to be with other members of the pack and not me, as long as everyone involved consents, you can do that too.”

“I don't want to have sex with any of you,” Scott said, his voice creeping into a whine. “Can I leave?”

“That's your choice.” Derek rubbed a hand over his forehead. “I just want you to realize that your involvement with Allison is dangerous for all of us. Your pack could fill those same needs.”

“It's not just sex, Derek!” Scott's eyes flashed yellow. “I love her! We love each other. Just because you can't understand that--”

“It's your choice, Scott,” Derek interrupted. “Just know that your choices have consequences for your pack. 

Scott growled, then turned and ran, his limbs lengthening as he moved. 

“Derek.” 

He turned to look at Stiles. “What.”

“What do you want? You're worried about everyone else getting what they want, but do you even know what _you_ want?” Stiles' eyes narrowed as they explored Derek's face. 

“I want my pack to act like one.” Derek spit out. “I don't want outsiders having a chance to hurt us through members of my pack.”

Stiles sighed. “Erica, Boyd, Isaac, sorry guys, I'm not really up for having sex with any of you, not that you probably wanted to. Isaac, if you want to sleep in my bed, ask first, but sometimes the answer will be no. I'm out of here. Good luck with all the rest of... that.” He gestured vaguely and walked to his Jeep.

Derek turned to look at the remainder of his pack. “If you all understand, you can go too.”

Erica moved closer to him. “And if we don't want to go?” She brushed her breasts against Derek's chest. 

“Just, let me talk to Isaac first.” He pushed her away gently. “Alone.”

Erica pouted playfully but obeyed, and she and Boyd moved into the next room.

Isaac moved to Derek's side in Erica's place. He arched against Derek, rubbing up against him softly. Derek grasped his shoulders to hold him at arms' length. 

“You know you don't have to do any of this, right? You can have whatever you want, if you don't want this, you can still sleep with me, I'll still touch you, even if you don't want sex.”

“I want this,” Isaac said defiantly. He dropped to his knees and nuzzled Derek's cock through his jeans. “Don't take this away from me.”

“As long as it's what you want,” Derek told him, then groaned as Isaac quickly went about getting him off. Judging from the noise in the next room, Boyd and Erica had decided to take a similar approach. Derek could hear Erica's breathy moans as her heart rate increased. Derek bit his lip as he spilled into Isaac's mouth. He drew Isaac up and kissed him gently. “Tell me what you need.”

Isaac pulled Derek toward the mattress on the floor. “Your hands, your fingers,” he looked into Derek's eyes as he spoke. “I want this. I want you, please.”

Derek knelt down on the mattress and helped strip Isaac of his clothing. He ran his hands along the smooth skin of Isaac's inner thighs, then let them wander lower. Isaac huffed as Derek uncapped some lube and stroked two lube-covered fingers across his tight hole, then slipped them inside. He worked Isaac's hole steadily, twisting his fingers and crooking them until Isaac twitched and moaned. 

“Are we allowed to come in yet?” Erica asked from the doorway. Derek turned to look. Boyd's hands were wrapped around her waist. Even more striking than the picture the two of them made was the intricate leather fastenings of the strap-on that Erica wore. When she'd acquired that, Derek had no idea, but the sight seemed to enrapture Isaac. He reached a hand toward Erica, who smugly reached for the lube and prepared the toy she wore. 

“I knew you'd like this, sweetie.” She bent down to nip at Isaac's mouth. “I got it just for you.”

***

Stiles drove home, still shaking his head. He wasn't sure if he hoped Derek would notice the omission in Stiles' “no thanks” list or not. Truthfully, Stiles wasn't sure if Derek should be included on the list or not. Stiles liked sex-- okay, he liked the idea of sex, and he certainly liked orgasms-- but this werewolf stuff was getting harder and harder-- no pun intended-- to deal with. 

Part of him was jealous to know that the other wolves were getting all they wanted of Derek whenever they wanted. Still, even if Stiles had the chance, he might not be jumping up to take a turn on the incredibly attractive werewolf ride. Werewolf, that was the important part in that sentence, and if Scott couldn't even refrain from trying to kill Stiles now and then, an entire pack of them, especially with an Alpha included, couldn't be any better. Isaac and Erica were both unpredictable, and even though Boyd seemed to be the most rational of the bunch, he was still a newly turned werewolf, with all the unpredictability that implied. 

Stiles pulled into his driveway, noting with equal parts relief and concern that his father's car wasn't there. He considered calling Scott to commiserate about that horribly awkward pack meeting, but Scott was probably knee-deep in Allison right now. Stiles grimaced at his own imagery. Horniness was an expected part of being a teenager, but from what Stiles could tell, actually getting to have sex made things even more out of control. 

Stiles heated himself some leftover mac and cheese and sat down to eat. He had plenty of homework to do tonight, but the chances of him actually finishing it were low. He could watch some TV and veg out on the couch for a while, see if his dad came home, but honestly, all Stiles wanted to do was fall into bed (hopefully alone) and forget about his life for a while.

His bed only brought more thoughts of what exactly was happening down at the Hale house tonight. All of the wolves in Derek's pack were attractive in their own ways, Stiles admitted to himself (with the exception of Scott, who would never never be attractive to Stiles in any way. Ever.). Derek had featured in his fantasies almost as much as Lydia had, but he had never imagined both at the same time. Thinking of Derek, Issac, Boyd, even scary Erica all together, naked and pressed up against one another, grinding and groaning... Stiles sighed and pulled his boxers down. This didn't mean he was interested in any of their shenanigans. He was a teenage boy whose friends (okay, maybe acquaintances) were all getting off together, likely at this very moment. He was entitled to some private Stiles time in retribution.

***

“This isn't a solution, you know,” Boyd looked down where Derek was kneeling on the floor. Isaac and Erica were asleep across the room. Derek ignored him, continuing to pull down Boyd's zipper. “Sex is fun, it feels good, but it's like Scott said, love is different than this. Even if everybody is getting off whenever they want, that won't stop them from needing more.”

Derek grasped Boyd's thick cock in one hand. “I will give them whatever they need.”

Boyd inhaled sharply at the roughness of Derek's touch. “I- I'm not sure you can. I'm not sure you're capable of it.” He hissed lightly as Derek's lips stretched to envelop his cock. “I'm fine with all of this, I like all of you, but I don't love any of you, not like that.” His head thumped lightly against the wall behind him. He groaned. “Neh-- neither does Erica. She's having a good time, but that's it.”

Derek pulled off and glared at him. “You really want to talk about this now?”

Boyd's breathing slowed. “I think you need to hear it now. You've convinced yourself you can give us everything, but that's not how this works. Isaac, I think he could really love all of us, be in love with all of us. But you've got that part of you locked down so tight that someone would need a 12-digit password to get in. You're more like me or Erica. Or maybe you're more like Scott. There's no room in your heart for three or four or five people.” Boyd sighed as Derek resumed his task. He brought one hand down to trace the shell of Derek's ear. “Do you even know the answer to Stiles' question? If you didn't think you had to keep us all happy, what would you choose? What would you want?”

***

Stiles groaned into his pillow. “Really? I thought I made myself pretty clear.” He turned to look at the looming figure at his window. “Oh. I thought you were Isaac.” Derek stared at him, unmoving. “Still, the same rules apply to you, too, okay? If you want a sleepover, you're going to have to ask first. And maybe stop lurking in my bedroom all the time.”

Derek inhaled deliberately. Stiles was huddled under his bedcovers, everything but the side of his face hidden. Still, the scent in the air was unmistakable. Derek could imagine it, Stiles grasping himself tightly, one hand clutching at his sheet while the other moved furiously. Would he have done it slowly, mechanically, just another task to get through the night? Or would he have drawn things out, teased himself, maybe even let his fingers wander further back... Derek suddenly wanted to flip Stiles over, uncover him and place one human bite on his ribcage. Would Stiles fight him if he did? Would he push Derek away if he brought his mouth down to engulf Stiles' cock? Or would he arch his back and beg for more?

Derek stopped himself. That wasn't what Stiles wanted, and he'd been staring at him for too long, even by his own standards. He grimaced. “I just want to talk to you.”

“Okay, why?” Stiles sat up. “No, seriously, what is it about me that brings all the wolves to the yard? Is this some kind of catnip thing? Dognip? Wolfnip? Is there wolfnip, or just wolfsbane? It seems like there should be both.”

“Stiles.”

“My name is not an answer, Derek! I feel like I'm going crazy here.” Stiles flopped back down on his bed. 

“I want to talk to you because you're smart. You're good at figuring things out.” Derek ground out the words as if they were forced from his throat. “I can't... everything I do is wrong. I just want my pack to stay together, but I keep making everything worse.”

“Derek.” Stiles was sitting up again. His face, normally so expressive, was carefully blank, but Derek could hear his heart quicken. “Why are you so worried about everyone staying together, anyway?”

“They're all so different, they don't--” Derek stopped.

“They don't have anything in common?” Stiles finished. “They don't know each other?” He flung one hand out, palm up. “Exactly. That's the whole point, Derek. You made them a pack, but they have no idea what that means except that they're supposed to obey you. And even if they're getting to know each other in new and exciting ways, that doesn't mean they'll trust you or each other when it comes down to it.”

“How do I change it?” Derek sank into Stiles' computer chair. He rested his head on his hands. Stiles swung his feet around to the side of the bed to face him. 

“They need to be friends, Derek, not just packmates. They need to know about each other and care about each other. Y'know, like friends do?”

Derek stared at him. “I don't... know... how... to do that,” he gritted out. 

“You don't... oh. Oh.” Stiles face contorted impressively. “This actually explains so, so much. You don't know how to make friends. And let me guess, the only thing you think you have going for you is your super hotness, which, let's pretend I didn't say that.” He pointed meaningfully at Derek. “Okay. You need friendship lessons. I happen to be an awesome friend, ask Scott. I'm totally on top of this.”

***

“Lesson one”, Stiles had told Derek, “Is food. Food brings people together, it makes them happy, it fills a biological need. Your first job is to provide food to your pack, and eat it with them. And don't bring up official pack business or anything, just let people eat, and talk to each other.”

Derek stared at the mountain of pizza that sat on the coffee table in Stiles' living room. (“Lesson 1.5, Derek,” Stiles had said. “Your burned-out house, while sad and meaningful, is not conducive to happy friendship feelings.”) Isaac was sandwiched between Erica and Boyd on one couch, while Scott and Stiles sat on another. Derek perched awkwardly in a kitchen chair to one side. Everyone held paper plates with pizza on them, but no one was eating. They all watched Derek instead. Derek took a bite of his own slice. 

“What?” he asked. “Eat.” His wolves dutifully picked up their food. Stiles gave him a warning look. Derek looked back at him, shaking his head in exasperation. “So. How's school.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but answered, “Oh, school, yeah, school is awful. Harris gave us the worst quiz in Chemistry, right, guys?”

Erica and Scott nodded. Scott piped up. “I don't even know how any of those equations are supposed to work. I can never get them balanced or whatever.” The others nodded.

Awkward silence resumed, until Stiles popped up off the couch. “Drinks!” he said brightly. “Derek brought soda, too, it's in the fridge. What does everybody want?”

Derek watched as Stiles took drink orders. Derek knew he had no particular love for the non-Scott members of the pack, but he was able to interact sunnily with everyone nonetheless. Stiles jerked his head at Derek and looked meaningfully toward the kitchen. 

“Derek! Help me carry drinks!” Stiles' smile was more strained than casual, but his heartbeat and breathing remained calm. Derek followed him into the kitchen. “Dude, you have got to relax. They're picking up on your tension, and it's freaking them out.”

“You know they can hear us right now,” Derek pointed out. 

“Then they can hear that everyone can relax, and we're just here for some pack bonding.” He pulled Derek to the opposite side of the kitchen. He whispered, barely audible, “And seriously, relax, have something to drink. Have a beer. If it'll chill you out, it'll be worth my dad's wrath later.”

Derek ignored the offer, but took a deep breath. He walked back to the other room, balancing four cups that Stiles had thrust toward him. He handed out the drinks, then watched as everyone surreptitiously traded them. The pizza was already half gone, he noted in satisfaction, and helped himself to another piece.

Stiles handed the second cup he held to Erica. “Who's ready for some board games? Apparently we don't have a great selection, but I'm ruling out Monopoly, which leaves Trivial Pursuit and Apples to Apples.” 

“Lesson two,” he had told Derek the night before, “is fun. Friends have a good time together, they play games and they mess with each other.”

Erica raised her eyebrows toward Derek, but when he didn't respond, she said, “Apples to Apples, no question.”

Stiles herded everyone into the kitchen to sit around the table, and Derek noted that he managed to mix up the group in the process. Scott ended up sitting between Erica and Boyd, with Stiles on Boyd's other side. Derek sat between Stiles and Isaac. 

They played the game, and within two rounds, the game had gone from mechanical to being based in playful mockery and intense campaigning. Derek couldn't help but smile while Stiles argued that Hemingway was the perfect embodiment of “flirty.” Stiles caught his eye and grinned back at him.

It seemed like hardly any time had passed before it was late and everyone left, Erica and Scott both complaining about curfews and parents. Isaac was quiet, but leaned sleepily against Boyd as they walked out the door. Derek began to gather plates and cups while Stiles sorted cards from the game. 

“That was fun,” Derek said cautiously as he carried items to the trash can.

“Yeah, your wolves aren't so bad when they're not shoving me into things,” Stiles agreed cheerfully, focused on dividing red cards from green. “But this shouldn't be a one-time only thing, either, you get that, right? You should have everyone hang out on a regular basis.”

Derek let himself linger behind Stiles' chair for a moment. He inhaled the scent of him, pizza and deodorant smells layered over the essential Stiles-scent. Stiles turned to look at him.

“Thank you. For your help.” Derek said stiffly. 

“Oh, come on, I thought we finally got you loosened up. Now you're doing the whole uncomfortable Alpha thing again.” Stiles stood to face Derek. “You're welcome, by the way. You should ask for help more often. Asking for what you want is a good way to increase your chances of getting it.”

Derek avoided his eyes. What he wanted wasn't what Stiles wanted. It wasn't fair to ask. “I appreciate what you did tonight.”

Stiles moved toward him, and Derek watched helplessly as Stiles wrapped him into a hug. “I'm glad you brought everyone over.” He released Derek quickly and took a step back, as if waiting for a reaction. Derek's mouth quirked into a slight smile.

“Good night, Stiles.” Derek shook himself slightly. “Lock the doors.”

“But never the windows,” Stiles replied, ruefully shaking his head. “Night, Derek.”

***

Stiles smiled to himself as he got ready for bed. Seeing Derek out of Alpha-mode was refreshing. All night, Stiles had seen the hints of who Derek had been before the disaster. Judging from tonight, Derek had been a kind of goofy kid, who maybe didn't have that many friends of his own. From the hints Stiles had picked up about the Hale pack, it seemed liked they mostly kept to themselves, and that must have applied to Derek too. Until almost his entire family had burned, destroying Derek's life the same way it had his house. The frame still stood, glimpses of the old structure, but damaged in ways that couldn't be fixed.

Couldn't, in terms of the house, Stiles was certain. In terms of Derek, the jury was still out. He was no longer the single-expression grump he once had been, but he seemed to keep falling deeper and deeper into his self-made disasters. The rare smiles Stiles glimpsed showed a different Derek, but that one kept being overcome by the guy obsessed with keeping his pack together.

The other guy, though, the goofy kid that shone through when Derek smiled, he would be worth thinking about. Stiles held no illusions about his own charms, or lack thereof, but Derek had seemed to be looking at him all night, beyond what was necessary to confirm he was succeeding at normal human interaction. Hugging Derek had been an impulse that he didn't bother pushing away. He had figured that he could blame it on his Adderall wearing off if things went badly. But for all that Derek seemed unused to hugs, he hadn't shoved Stiles away, or even growled at him. That was a good start, Stiles figured, even if he had no idea what the end might be.

***

Derek had denied Erica too much already. She deserved time alone with him. She had wanted him, he knew, wanted a place beside him leading the pack. In another life, he would have been beside himself at the prospect of this beautiful girl wanting him, of getting down on his hands and knees and worshipping her.

In Derek's real life, Kate Argent's shadow lurked behind every woman he saw. He smelled her when Erica opened her legs for him, he heard her voice giving him directions, telling him where and when and how hard. Derek knew he was good at this, at least by Kate's standards, could keep her coming again and again once she had trained him to do this exactly how she liked.

A flicker of concern crossed Erica's face at his hesitation, and he leaned up to kiss her, allowing her to take charge. Erica was aggressive in this, as in all things, tongue and teeth working at Derek's mouth until he gasped and moved away. He only went as far as her breasts, nipples pebbled with want and the coolness of the house. He teased her gently with his mouth, taking each nipple inside his mouth for all too brief a time before switching to the other. Her hands grasped in his hair, holding him in one place, and he rewarded her with harder suction and flickering tongue. 

He drifted his hand down between Erica's legs. She was wet for him, and the smell of her pervaded the room. Her scent was enough unlike Kate's that he brought his head down to inhale deeply, remind him of where he was, and with whom. Erica's hand, still on his head, guided him down, and he lapped at her gently, one long stroke up the folds of her. Derek could feel her nails lengthen as her fingers tightened on his scalp. He drew her clit into his mouth and sucked hard before moving on to taste and tongue inside of her. She gasped and arched against him as he slipped two fingers inside her, moving and twisting them as his tongue worked against her. She shuddered and cried out as she came. 

She panted lightly and lay on her back. She drew Derek's head up for another kiss. Her hand wandered down to his hard cock, and his balls tightened with the attention. She reached under the pillow for a condom and held it out to him questioningly.

“I mean, I'm on the pill,” she said, her pulse suddenly nervous. “I had the other boys use them, after that first night. It just seemed like a good idea.”

Derek nodded and rolled the condom onto himself. He entered her slowly, groaning as he slipped inside. She was so tight around him, in a way he hadn't felt since-- but this was Erica, one of his wolves, one of his pack. He leaned to mouth at her neck as he thrust inside her. She arched and clutched at him, moving in concert with his own motions. She abruptly tightened around him, and he cried out, coming hard inside the barrier of the condom. 

Derek laid his head on Erica's chest, unwilling to move right away. With a twist of his mouth, he pulled out of her and discarded the condom. Erica's hands stroked at his back and shoulders, and he turned to face her. 

“This isn't why I turned you,” he said, and he watched as she weighed his words.

“Not for sex.” Her voice lifted at the last word. 

“Not for sex. Not for my own pleasure. I didn't turn any of you to force you into this.” Derek stood and pulled his jeans on.

“You aren't forcing us.” Erica stood also, as confident in her nudity as she was clothed. “We want this. We want you.” She laughed lightly. “Look at you.”

“There's more to this than attraction.” Derek turned away and pulled a shirt over his head. “We're a pack. We need to--” he turned to face Erica once again. “I turned you because you are capable, and persistent, but you were limited. I wanted to take away your limitations.”

“And you wanted me working for you.” Erica's eyebrows raised significantly at him. “You gave us each something, and you got us in return, Derek. We all knew what we were getting into, or at least we knew most of it.” She grasped his shoulders, fingers biting into his skin. “We are your pack. The only one who doesn't think we are is you. Maybe you're the one who should be asking yourself why you think this isn't working.”

***

Stiles stared at his phone. He double-checked the date. It wasn't April Fool's Day, but that didn't rule out any non-holiday related pranks. He and Derek had been getting along, Stiles had helped him with uniting the pack, but never in a hundred years did he imagine that Derek Hale would send a text that read, _Can I sleep over tonight?_ He'd even used punctuation. So either Derek had been captured by hunters, Stiles was being mocked, or there was some other third, nebulous option that definitely didn't include Derek wanting to spend the night.

Stiles took a deep breath and hit send. One way or another, he would get to the bottom of this. 

“Hello?” That was Derek's voice, which didn't rule anything out.

“Are you being kidnapped?” Stiles shrugged to himself. It didn't have the most finesse, but he was looking for information here.

“What? No. Was someone else kidnapped?” Stiles could hear Derek click into Alpha-mode, urgency taking over.

“Um, not that I know of.” Stiles fumbled. “I mean, statistically, probably someone...”

“Stiles.” Derek rumbled, and how did he do that, exactly? Did he need to shift, just a little, to growl like that all the time?

“Okay, anyway, did you just text me?” 

“Yes.” Derek sounded wary. “You said I had to ask first if I wanted to stay over. And you said I should ask for things I want, because I might get them. So I asked.”

“You want to sleep here.” Stiles felt like his thoughts, usually racing, had slowed down to a crawl. “So you asked. Instead of climbing through the window and helping yourself.”

“Yes, Stiles.” Derek seemed torn between amusement and frustration. “I just want to sleep there, with you. I know you don't want anything else.” 

Stiles still hadn't recovered his usual comprehension skills. Derek sighed into his ear.

“Just say no, Stiles, it's fine.”

“No! I mean, yes! I-- you can come over, if you want to.” Stiles pressed two fingers between his eyes. “You can even use the door, if you feel like it. My dad won't be home until midnight.” The line went dead against his ear. Well, that was evidence that Derek hadn't been completely brainwashed by pod people. A courteous goodbye would have been disturbing. Stiles stared at his walls for a moment before he jumped up. He really needed to change his sheets.

***

Derek knocked on Stiles' door. This was the first time he'd ever paid much attention to the front of the house. It felt strange. This was probably a terrible idea. Stiles opened the door, clad in t-shirt and pajama pants, and motioned him inside. 

The other three wolves had happily shoved him out the door of his own house. 

“Night, Derek, have fun!” Erica had chirped, and he had barely made it to his car before he could hear the sound of zippers and of clothes being discarded onto the floor. Not for the first time, Derek had wondered if he had completely lost control of his pack.

Stiles loped up the stairs to his room, and Derek followed after him.

“So my dad actually is going to be home later tonight, for once, but he'll go right to bed and he sleeps pretty soundly,” Stiles rattled off. “Not that we'll really be making any noise or anything, I know what you said, just sleep, which is cool--”

Derek rested a hand on the back of Stiles' neck and he abruptly stopped talking. “Are you sure you're okay with this? It's not a big deal if you don't want me to stay.”

“No, it's cool, it's great, I'm fine,” Stiles babbled. “Just, mostly sleepovers are with Scott, and he sleeps on the floor half the time.” He flushed. “I mean, I can sleep on the floor tonight, or you could if you wanted, but I kinda thought this was a shared bed kind of thing. But if it's not, um, whatever you want is fine.”

Derek pressed his lips together. “I'd like us to sleep in your bed. If you want.”

“Yes, fine, good. I'll just... go brush my teeth and you can do whatever you need to do, and we'll sleep.”

Derek watched Stiles leave the room and stood helplessly for a moment. Right, getting ready for bed. He hadn't brought an overnight bag or anything. Usually his bedtime routine consisted of discarding whatever articles of clothing felt unnecessary and falling onto the mattress. He took off his jacket, and hesitating, hung it over the back of Stiles' chair. He removed his belt and pants, leaving him in boxer-briefs and a t-shirt. He probably should have brought some kind of sleep pants. 

He paced the room as Stiles entered the room and closed the door. 

“So, do you have, like a side of the bed? That you like?” Stiles' breath smelled like he'd gargled an entire bottle of mouthwash.

Derek shrugged and climbed under Stiles' comforter, lying face down.

“Okay, we're back to no-talking Derek, that's fine.” Stiles slid in the other side of the bed, holding himself stiffly away from Derek. 

“Can I touch you?” Derek's words were muffled by the pillow.

“Yep, sure, open for touching,” Stiles said, but he remained stiff and solidly on the other side of the bed. Derek rolled to face him. Stiles disarmed him, took away any semblance of suave he had cultivated over the years. Derek reached out his hand to brush Stiles' shoulder.

“It would help if you moved closer,” Derek tried. Stiles moved hesitantly, and Derek felt another flash of what it would be like to lean over Stiles and take, pin him against the bed and hold him tightly down. He winced at himself. That wasn't why he was here. He didn't want to dwell long on why he was here, but it wasn't for sex, that much he was clear on. He only wanted to be near Stiles for the night. Stiles wasn't just some hyperactive teenager. Stiles was more. Stiles calmed Derek, somehow, despite his frenetic pace. Something in Stiles was powerful, it radiated through him. He was what Derek needed.

Stiles, who was marginally closer to Derek than he had been. Derek scooted over until he was flush against Stiles' side. He carefully laid one arm across Stiles' chest and tangled their legs together. He laid his head against Stiles' shoulder. Stiles was breathing shallowly, but he hadn't moved away. Stiles placed one hand lightly over Derek's.

“Just sleep,” Derek reminded both Stiles and himself. He looked up at Stiles. “Do you really sleep flat on your back?”

“Well, sometimes, actually, but not usually, I think.” Stiles bit his lip. “I don't know, I'm always asleep at the time.”

“Here, just,” and Derek gently moved him onto his side so they faced one another, heads on separate pillows. He kept one arms looped around Stiles' waist and tucked one of Stiles' knees between his own. “And then,” he said, letting a smile slip through, “You have to relax. And sleep.”

“It's a very real possibility that I won't sleep at all tonight, you know,” Stiles licked his lips nervously. “I'm not really accustomed to sharing my bed, much less with a twentysomething werewolf.

“Just relax,” Derek said, trying to keep his voice low and soothing. Whether he would be able to sleep was just as much in question, truthfully. He closed his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. He was used to sharing a bed at this point, with multiple other people at times, but Stiles was different.

At some point they must have both fallen asleep, because Derek woke with the sun streaming into his eyes with Stiles sprawled across his chest. His mouth was open, and his breath was hot against Derek's neck. Derek lay still, keeping his breathing even so as not to wake him. He jumped when a voice called out on the other side of the door.

“Stiles! I'm headed out.” The sheriff didn't sound agitated, but Derek's heart was pounding nonetheless. He prayed that he wouldn't try to come in. Stiles had woken and propped himself up on one arm, still lying over Derek. 

“Okay, Dad, see you!” Stiles yelled back, and winking at Derek, held one finger to his lips. Derek rolled his eyes at him. They both listened as Stiles' dad walked down the stairs and out the door. Once his car had started and pulled safely away, Stiles heaved out a breath and laid himself back down on top of Derek, only to sit back up with a jolt. “Sorry, sorry, I'll get off you.”

“You don't have to,” Derek said. He wanted to say more, about how Stiles could stay there as long as he wanted, and it was fine with Derek. That if he could wake up like this all the time, he might be something like happy in the mornings. Instead, he brushed one hand over Stiles' head, feeling the buzzcut tickle his palm.

Stiles still leaned away, face flushed and eyes averted from Derek. Arousal wafted through the air, and Derek realized Stiles' problem. He could take care of that for Stiles, take him down and get him off in a few seconds flat, then take his time getting him hard again. That would lead down a road Derek wasn't ready to go, one that Stiles may not even want, the state of his unflagging erection notwithstanding.

He smoothed a hand down Stiles' rigid back. “I'm not that far from being a teenager, Stiles,” he quirked the side of his mouth. “I remember what it was like.”

Stiles met his eyes ruefully. “Maybe we could not talk about this? That would be good.” He hopped up. “I'm going to the bathroom. For teeth brushing! Just for the brushing of the ol' incisors, nothing else.” 

Derek smiled. Brushing his own teeth would have been a good thing to plan for, he reflected. Humans were less cavalier with the scents of their own bodies than wolves tended to be. Stiles reemerged in a few moments, minty again, with a distinct lack of tenting in his pants. Derek tried not to be disappointed about either. 

“So... got any big Alpha plans today?” Stiles asked. “If not, we could have some breakfast, it's pretty much cereal, unless you want to get wild with some TV dinners.”

“I should go,” Derek felt the truth of it even as he spoke. He had taken enough of Stiles' time and space for one day. He stood and pulled his pants on.

“All right, cool, sleepover over,” Stiles chuckled slightly at the repetition. “Good sleep had by all, let's do it again sometime--”

Derek moved into Stiles' space. He allowed himself a quick inhale of Stiles' scent. “I wish I could kiss you,” he said, then cursed himself. 

“Can you not?” Stiles' eyes were wide. “Wait, is there a reason you can't kiss me? Am I poisonous to werewolves?”

“That's not what I meant.” Derek stepped away and gritted his teeth. “You don't want that.”

“Uh, Derek, I'm pretty sure I definitely want that,” Stiles gestured up and down himself. “Totally and completely wanting that over here.”

“It's not a good idea,” Derek tried.

“Oh, for the love of--” Stiles stepped forward and brought his mouth to Derek's. He placed a smacking kiss on Derek's lips. “See, nothing bad happened, just two dudes locking lips.”

Derek growled and pulled Stiles to him, kissing him fiercely. He couldn't remember any reason he'd had for not allowing himself this. Stiles, pressed against him, still smelling of sleep-sweat and toothpaste. Stiles, who moaned into Derek's mouth and grasped at his t-shirt with one hand. Derek broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Stiles' shoulder. 

“I know this is complicated.” Derek inhaled slowly. 

Stiles shrugged. “We'll figure it out.”

***

Derek walked into his house to find Isaac pinned between Erica and Boyd. Resigned, he took off his jacket and went to join them on the mattress. 

“No.” Erica held out a hand.

“Um, sorry, Derek,” Boyd said, looking uncomfortable. “We decided to keep this just the three of us.”

“For the foreseeable future,” Erica added.

“We love you!” Isaac joined in.

“Just, you know, not like that.” Boyd looked down fondly at the other two. “You know that thing I said before, about me not being able to love more than one person? I was wrong about that.”

“And face it, Derek, you aren't really that into any of us,” Erica told him, eyebrows raised. 

“We can still sleep together if you want,” Isaac offered. 

Derek stared at them, baffled. “This is my house.” 

“Valid, and we can find another place to be,” Erica brushed her hair back from her face.

“I have an apartment building,” Derek offered, and winced at the three identical stares that followed his statement.

“You have. An apartment building.” Erica repeated.

“It's only four units. My family used it as a safe house if we heard about a threat.” He grimaced. “Obviously, it was a wasted effort.”

“You have an apartment building,” echoed Boyd. “And yet you live in a burned-up house.”

Derek shrugged.

“Okay, all in favor of taking advantage of Derek's real estate?” Erica asked, and all three raised their hands. “All in favor of forcing Derek to live in one of the units and stop living like a serial killer?” The hands remained in the air. 

Derek looked at his pack. He couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled out of him. The others exchanged wary looks. Derek waved a hand at them. “It just... it worked.” Judging from the expression on their faces, that explained nothing, but Derek didn't try again. “I need to go. Carry on. I'll take you to the property later on.” 

Derek drove back to Stiles' house. He could have this. Scott had Allision, Boyd and Erica and Isaac had each other, and Derek could have what he wanted. He could have a cohesive pack. And he could have Stiles. He waffled between the door and the window, but eventually settled on the door. He could hear Stiles puttering within. He knocked loudly. 

Stiles pulled the door open and Derek crowded him back through the doorway. He growled lightly, pressed Stiles against the wall, and kissed him. Stiles reciprocated enthusiastically, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and meeting Derek's tongue with his own. 

Derek broke the kiss but kept Stiles carefully wrapped in his arms. He looked deep into Stiles' eyes. “I don't want to have sex with you now,” he told him.

“I've got to tell you, Derek, you're giving mixed signals here.” Stiles said warily. He didn't move his arms from around Derek's neck. 

“Just for now,” Derek promised. “I want you, but I need a break.”

“I can't imagine what that's like,” Stiles told him, “But okay.”

“Soon, I will definitely want to. But I can wait until you're ready, if you're not.”

“I'm going to go with ready when you are.” Stiles caught him in another kiss. 

***

“This is going to be awesome,” Stiles said, grinning.

Derek didn't reply, only bit down gently on Stiles' lower lip. 

“I just want to do everything to you,” Stiles spoke into Derek's mouth. “I mean, maybe not everything. There's a lot of stuff on the internet I probably don't want to do, at least not yet.”

Derek looked at Stiles, eyebrows raised. 

“Oh, come on, you want to do stuff too, let me be excited about this.” Stiles cupped Derek's cheeks in his hands. “I get to fool around with my dorky werewolf boyfriend after waiting patiently for months, come on.”

“I'm not dorky.” Derek attempted a glare, but its effect was lessened by his grin. 

“You totally are, but that's fine. You're also incredibly hot.” Stiles gulped as Derek moved with purpose toward his cock. “Wait, wait!” Stiles rearranged them so Derek's cock was aimed at Stiles' mouth as well. “Okay, go.”

Derek tasted Stiles' cock and felt wet heat surrounding his own. He groaned and ran his tongue along the length of Stiles. Waiting may have been Derek's idea, but it wasn't as if he hadn't suffered just the same. He wanted to savor this, the flavors and smells of Stiles. 

Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to be going balls-to-the-wall, giving Derek all he had. The sound of Stiles gulping and swallowing around him was almost as erotic as the sensations he was providing. Derek grasped Stiles' cock in one hand and returned the favor, taking Stiles deep. 

He felt Stiles pull off of him. “Okay, seriously, how do people do this? It's really distracting, I can't concentrate--” but he resumed his position with no less enthusiasm. 

Derek ran his hand along Stiles' flank and nuzzled along his inner thigh. He gently bit at Stiles' skin to feel him gasp. He cupped Stiles' balls and nuzzled them next. He took Stiles back into his mouth, flickering his tongue along the head of Stiles' cock. Stiles' reaction was muffled but decidedly positive. 

Derek's head fell back as Stiles pressed a finger against the base of his balls. He panted in time with Stiles' heartbeats. “Stiles, I'm going to--”

Stiles pulled away. “It would actually be great if you would come first, that would eliminate some insecurity on my part.” And then he was bobbing over Derek, the slick slide of his pink lips taking Derek apart. Derek tried valiantly to focus on his own task, but he grunted a warning and came, spilling out the side of Stiles' mouth. Derek pulled him around and kissed him, cleaning all of Derek's seed from his face and mouth. 

“Just for the record,” Stiles panted. “This is awesome.”

Derek's edge taken off, he felt mellower, more magnanimous, and he busied himself at building Stiles' orgasm. He was impressed that Stiles had taken this long, teenage notoriety being what it was. He engulfed Stiles to the root and swallowed. 

“Oh god, oh god.” Stiles babbled. “Oh god, Derek.”

Derek hummed and continued. Stiles' hands clutched at his hair. With a cry, he came, and Derek relished the taste and feel of Stiles in his mouth. He swallowed and wiped his mouth with one hand. Stiles glommed onto him, squeezing him tightly. 

“Awesome, right?” He tucked his head into Derek's neck. “We should totally do that all the time.”

“Oh, totally,” Derek said dryly, and ducked as Stiles took a half-hearted swat at him. Derek bent and kissed him softly. “Thank you for giving me this.”

Stiles wound his fingers in Derek's hair. “It was here for the taking. All you had to do was ask.”


End file.
